1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock-absorbing suspension device for a wheeled vehicle, more particularly to a shock-absorbing suspension device for coupling a frame of the wheeled vehicle with a wheel axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shock-absorbing suspension device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 913,961 includes upper and lower vertically swinging links which are loosely connected between a front fork and a steering head of a bicycle frame, and a spring cushioning member which is disposed between a crossbar of the front fork and the steering head so as to absorb or cushion shocks and jars transmitted to the bicycle frame due to passing of the bicycle over rough and uneven roadways.
However, since the moving stroke of the swinging links is short, a large amount of shock is still transmitted to the bicycle frame, thereby reducing the shock absorbing of the device.